Beyond Destiny
by Raikua
Summary: After Mamoru's death, Usagi's life is sad. And it will be more so after attacks from a new group,who claim to be beyond destiny...


Beyond Destiny  
  
Chapter One: Of Shopping and Senshi  
  
"Usagi, for the last time! No earrings!" Rei cried, desperately trying, in vain, to pull the girl away from the pretty and very expensive set of rose-shaped earrings.  
  
"But Rei-chan! They remind me of Mamoru!"  
"Didn't you say that about the perfume?"  
"Yes..."  
"Don't forget those shoes!" Minako said. "They were pretty shoes though..."  
"And what about that shirt? And the blanket? And that pen? And the flowers?" Rei said, though Usagi was already lost in memories of her Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi?"  
"She's in Mamo-Land...."  
"Mamo-Land?" Rei asked dubiously.  
"Well, where else would Usagi go if she could go anywhere? Mamo-Land, where the Mamoru roam!"  
"Eh, you have a point; I just can't find it..."  
  
"...I wonder who killed him..." Usagi said suddenly. "They didn't find anything out of the ordinary, except the windows were frosted over, and it was a really hot day. Odd, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is Usagi-chan. But the important thing right now is that we're alive, the world isn't being destroyed, and that we have to pay for all of this stuff! Ami-chan will be mad; we totally blew our budget, though I think part of it's Makoto's fault for buying Chibi-Usa that outfit. Do you know how much a sweater and skirt cost? It's ridiculous!"  
  
Minako had developed the not-so-amazing ability of changing the subject from the dearly departed Mamoru to something entirely else in the blink of an eye.  
  
So, as Minako ranted on about prices and such, the three girls made their way to the cash register, Rei and Minako trying to keep Usagi away from any more merchandise that would remind her of Mamoru.  
  
Meanwhile, in a place far from the store, a group of dismal senshi slowly traveled along a dark river. They had their doubts and fears, but each one of them would soon reach the shore.  
  
One of the senshi placed an ornate goblet in the dark water.  
"What would happen if I drank this?" She asked.  
"You'd forget all your memories and most likely become one of them, the people under the water." The boat-keeper said, paddling away.  
"There's people under the water? I don't believe that." Another of the senshi said rudely.  
"Just don't drink the water, okay?"  
"When are we going to reach the other side?" One of the more depressed senshi asked. She stared uneasily at the 'water', which she didn't think was water at all. "I must admit, we've been traveling for a very long time..."  
"I know we have. But we'll be there soon."  
"Do we have a plan?" Came the voice of a timid, shy girl.  
Their leader stood up, tipping the boat just a little.  
"Of course we do! We're better than all of the others who've fallen! We've established ourselves already and, thanks to some such as Mistress 9 and Beryl, we know our enemies' weaknesses and strengths. They are strong, but we are stronger! And do you know why?"  
"Why, Kato-sama?"  
"Because we know more about them than they do themselves. And also, we have the ability to strike them when they least expect it! Have we not buildings that have been around for years? Have we not schools and parks and other places? We are stronger than them because we can surprise! We shall attack them when they can trust us, and then, and only then, if they somehow manage to find us out, we have our ways of breaking them apart again! Have we not started already?"  
The girls nodded 'yes.'  
"Good. Just have faith in yourselves and never underestimate them. They've defeated us before, and now we shall defeat them."  
"Kato-sama," The shy girl said, not quite looking at her leader. "Can we use monsters? The others used creatures of many kinds, and sometimes nearly would have defeated them if it hadn't been for the wicked Rose-Man. Maybe, if we could use monsters, we could defeat the bad-people faster; make them tired and scared. I don't know if it would work though Kato-Sama..."  
"It would, though we would slay the senshi ourselves. Perhaps we could create them with power similar to ours...." 'Kato- sama' said.  
"How come the Princess still exists? Without her father, she should have dissapered into nothing."  
"I don't know, but we'll find out."  
  
The boat-master kept rowing. "We're nearly to shore," she said, pointing to a large mass of sand and rock. As they neared a large gate could be seen, leading to a far different place than the cruel one they knew. And when they reached the shore, they all climbed out of the boat and stepped through the gate. That is all except the boat-master. She picked up her oar and stared at the secret river of time and death. And then she joined the others.  
  
~*~ A/N Okays, this is my first Sailor Moon fic! Isn't that amazing? Okay, not really. Anyway, Rei, Usagi, and Minako are probably out of character, since I haven't watched the show ever since they took it off of Cartoon Network and my sister broke my video set.... Anyway, in the next chapter expect: Haruka and Michiru on a date, lots of fun with fire, and visions! So, until next time, adieu! Oh, and also.... review! Reviews are good! ~*~ 


End file.
